


【DV】若你吹灭蜡烛

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3dv - Freeform, Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry), fate stay night AU, fate世界观, 间桐维吉尔
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 回光返照的几日，维吉尔与但丁发生一些事。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【DV】若你吹灭蜡烛

1

“喝点茶？”  
但事务所没有茶包。但丁冲出一杯自来水，冷的，喝起来像泥水路上的雨。这倒无关紧要。维吉尔的舌头麻木，尝不出铁和冰糖的区别。他接过马克杯。

“出太阳了？”他问。  
但丁看他一眼，又看看时钟。他也看过去。根据对方的表情，他猜现在是晚上，因此这个单纯的问句慢慢变成一个些许尖刻的嘲讽，尽管不是他的本意，他更不愿费口舌解释。他喝了水，闭上眼睛，努力挥开耳边的蜂鸣。

“我要出门了。”但丁说，“待在这，十二点后不要出门。冰箱里有东西吃。如果停水，就打墙上的电话。”  
维吉尔没接话。他目送他关上大门，过一会儿停电，房内陷入彻底黑暗。圣杯内里的翻涌使他饥饿、反胃、头晕眼花，如果张嘴，黑泥也许会没过他的脚踝。他不习惯这样安静友善的黑夜。

也许因为他看不清，视野里是纯粹黑色。这很好。红色太刺眼，又吵，使人心烦。过了一会儿，他回房间睡觉。

“你想做什么样的梦？”他问自己。  
他感到自己正身处梦中。那么他要醒了。

2

他走在路上。不停地行走，呼吸，睁开双眼，这些动作分散他的注意力，让他不必去想身后的事。迈出左腿，迈出右腿，吸气，眨眼，手指缩在掌心。他想起前往爱因兹贝伦的那个月，蒙杜斯使他在结界中迷了路，五天后才遇见一位打发来接应的人偶。从此他讨厌暴雪。那时他也不停地走，否则就会冻死。他什么也没吃。

维吉尔不敢疲惫。他怕自己倒下，趴上哪怕那么半秒，也会舒适得从此不再起身。他会死在路上。这具身体正在临界徘徊，纯粹依靠小圣杯溢出的细微魔力维持生命；如果魔术回路没有撕裂，那原本能让他好过许多。现在它们像一件破毛衣挂在他身上，勉强御寒，大风面前不比块抹布。

他走到一座城市，灯火通明，车辆从他面前游过。他很饿，看不清东西。

过马路时维吉尔被车撞飞。

他像只蜜瓜啪叽砸在地上。这个想法起了些望梅止渴的安慰，但让疼痛更坏。他被摔得发懵。血溢出，沾染墙面，发出悉悉索索的摩擦，他听见它们低语。  
如果闭上眼，再次醒来时，维吉尔会发现这座城市沦为另一座废墟。被他吃空的残垣断壁雪一样崩落，人类尸体堆叠挤压。他看看自己脚下，恍惚间以为自己在生产中大出血，诞下了这片该死的灾祸。然后他又要不停地走。

但是这时……他被捡起来。

他看见一张脸，银色头发，恶魔气味从头顶滴下来，像照一面镜子。更重要的是，他感到对方身上涌现出魔力，不绝的，鲜活的，像生日蜡烛上的火。

所以维吉尔吻了他。他们的嘴唇贴合的那一刻，小圣杯突然大声哭喊起来，把他弄醒了。他发现这个人竟然是但丁。

但丁揍了他一拳，把他带回事务所。

3

第二天早上但丁回来，精神萎靡，倒头就睡。维吉尔闻不到衣服上的血味，也看不见，就自己默默起床喝了两杯自来水，把冰箱剩下的一小块奶酪吃了。

他的肚子发热。也许是胃，但当他摸摸肚子，掀开上衣查看时，小腹的令咒发出淡淡亮光，像电暖气的指示灯。他抚摸一下，意识到它比之前扩大一倍，轮廓也更清晰。这样的纹路最终会遍布全身，作为炫耀魔力的告示牌。但现在它只是让维吉尔单纯地欲火焚身。

他给自己撸了一发。被改造后他的身体适应了交合，差不多稍微蹭蹭就能爽到，可他想要完整地撸一次——像普通人那样，握住它，从上到下滑动，揉捏或挤压。他确信自己还没有叫得很大声。他的手腕碰到令咒，快感潮水般蔓延，令人止不住发抖。他其实早就射了，却不想停。  
他要向谁证明什么呢？

有人站在他面前，维吉尔抬头，发现但丁也瞧着他，瞧着他的手和腹部。他踩中了一点。

“要帮忙吗？”他问。

维吉尔默许他触碰。指腹和皮肤接触，带来热、爱欲或死。他的心底渴望撕扯对方肚肠。回路正在自我修复，他们不是身体生来就有的住客，倒习惯了自己拉扯、缝缝补补。

“为什么不参加圣杯战争？”他问。  
但丁啊了一声，或许觉得这不是个做爱时的好谈话。他的手已经伸进里面，再深一点就能碰到改造后的体内接口，如果他看得见，就会发现此处的内壁已被令咒覆盖得满满当当，触碰它们无异于直接操维吉尔的脑子。所以即便他不回答，对方也无法追问下去。

“我没有什么愿望。”之后他还是说，“也不相信它真的能实现什么。我只想要三点后不停水停电。”

维吉尔笑了。他吃得挺饱，魔力让身体舒服许多。但丁提起裤子去厨房找吃的。  
然后他出来。

“操。”他说。最后的奶酪已进了别人肚子，他只能喝水。

4

蒙杜斯死后两小时，他还是不太摸得清状况。他的脑子像浆糊，热的，粘在一起，思考是艰难浮出糊面的气泡。他想：我怎么站着？-因为蒙杜斯死了。蒙杜斯为什么死了？-我杀了他。我为什么要杀他？

……  
……

最后他坐下。他本想再看一眼烂泥样的尸体，结果发现它已被影吞噬得干干净净，化作魔力，滋养原本不属于他的脉络枝叶。维吉尔并不是被祝福的孩子，他的出生平常，之后又被发现不具有魔术回路，几乎就是一个半成品。这让他很长一段时间丧失自信，深夜在噩梦中惊醒，泪流不止，觉得自己辜负父母期待。他嫉妒但丁，恨他明明比自己晚出生几秒，却继承了他没有的许许多多，又能和父亲一起练习施术。要是但丁死掉就好了。

然而最后死的是妈妈。维吉尔被带走，交给一个叫蒙杜斯的家伙。他的身体爬进虫子，被恶魔吃空，藕断丝连地拼贴在一起。蒙杜斯将他改造精巧，教他如何从恶魔身上剥离回路，吸收它，忍耐疼痛，等待身体承认它成为一部分。这一繁琐步骤后来被交媾取代。恶魔们出入他的躯壳，交出魔力、体液或自己的性命，在维吉尔的灵魂上印下泥泞不堪的痕迹。他失去味觉，色感，嗅觉，一些记忆，换来汹涌到足以吞没他自身的力量。

蒙杜斯没有为他收过钱。在维吉尔成为小圣杯前，他先作了娼妇。恶魔向他许愿：我想操你的喉咙！他的咽管就撕开，塞进一根粗到捅碎颈骨的老二。维吉尔有求必应，从不拒绝，大家感激落泪，他也成为众娼妓和地上可憎之物的母亲，只不过这名讳还没有出现在额上。好吧！当了几年许愿机后，他的自我被磨蚀得狰狞不堪，原本没多少的人性也彻底消失了。这倒不打紧；可是，随着时间流逝，他越来越渴望某件事，他不知道那是什么，只明白自己要过去，要见到它，否则他还要忍受永恒煎熬。为了实现它，维吉尔杀死自己的第二个造物主。蒙杜斯的头化作一团蜘蛛、蜈蚣、翅膀腐烂的飞蛾，他把它们踩碎。

我得走了。他想。其实他还不知道要去哪。他出门很急，好像没有穿鞋。中途他被代行者们打了一顿，人很多，差一点活不下来，不过他们都死了。他们身上的毒药烧伤维吉尔的喉咙，他的回路疼痛不已，无法恢复。但他依然走。

他想见的是但丁吗？他停下了。

维吉尔回过神来。但丁不耐烦地跺跺脚，问他想要什么。他意识到自己盯着货架上的一罐糖。  
“我要那个。”他说。  
“那是小孩子吃的玩意儿。”但丁说。然而还是买了。维吉尔剥开糖纸，将糖块放入口中。

他什么也尝不到。他只是想起一个魔术师曾给过他这个，玻璃纸包装，橘色或亮粉色的内里，在他们做的时候含着，这样就听不见声音。维吉尔的口袋里塞过许多那样的糖纸，他不喜欢甜味，也没有抱怨。后来魔术师死了。

他把糖咬碎。咯吱咯吱，尖块割破口腔，像一团玻璃。

“我以为你早死了。”但丁说，“就那天，被烧死或怎么的。”  
“哦。”  
“我那时还挺羡慕你的……死了就不用管肚子饿，不会口渴，也不用操心这堆破事了。”

维吉尔看看他。  
“你的回路足以支撑你成为杰出的魔术师。”他说，“像爸爸那样。但你没有。”  
“封印指定还是拉倒吧。”

他们走了一会儿，维吉尔剥一块新的糖。  
“我以为你会活得很好。”这回是他说，“甚至猜测你会重建家族……很滑稽，但它支撑过我。我想过很多关于你的事。”  
“让你失望了。”  
“不。你让我恼火。”他说。

但丁停下脚步。

“恼火也没用了。”  
“是啊。”

糖果咯吱咯吱响，齁得人反胃。

5

他们没打架。两个年轻人累得像八十岁的老头，多谈一会儿都费力。维吉尔的生日蜡烛“唰”地熄灭。他的手很冷，脚趾冻僵。

“你从哪里过来？”但丁问。也许他想说“你去了哪里”。维吉尔的回答是他从一个遥远的地方徒步前来，栉风沐雨。但丁咋舌。

维吉尔突然反应过来：他怀疑自己可能是为但丁而来。但是为什么？这个猜想把他恶心得不行。该死，该死，该死！他才不想要什么亲情的纽带。他想拧断但丁的喉咙，把他打死，砍成花园盆栽的腐植土。他为什么要这么做？千辛万苦来这一趟，难道是为了寻求什么狗屁不通的救赎？

他快疯了。他想死。原本他想活着，但活着比死还受罪五百倍，活着原来才是最可怕的酷刑。

6

但丁的委托与日俱增，都希望他抓到一个可怖的深夜食人魔，传说它有四手八眼，嘴里像七鳃鳗长满尖牙。恶魔猎人频繁熬夜，精神奇差，每天靠垃圾食品续命。他还不知道根源就睡在自己床上 ，吸收整片城市的生命。他只是奇怪最近容易累。

“你饿不饿？”他问。陡然间他成了一个管人吃饭的老妈子。他的哥哥睁眼看他，抱着被子，脸埋在枕头里。

“来补魔吧。”维吉尔说。

他就爬上床，脱下对方的裤子。那个奇异的红色纹路暖热他的手，在他抚摸时，维吉尔发出隐忍的呻吟。他进入得比上次更顺利，因为里面湿透了，性器也硬挺着磨蹭小腹，把前液蹭在上面。对方的声音很快克制不住，膝盖则夹紧他的腰侧，索要更多甜蜜与爱的快乐。他想维吉尔的身体与神志似乎完全割裂，又或者这是一种欲拒还迎的恳求，让人在说“不”的同时更用力地扭动腰胯。他握住吐水的老二，撸了几下，让维吉尔尖叫着射在床上。他的牙齿咬破对方肩膀。

“你是死而复生了吗，维吉尔？”他低声问，“还是正在死去？为什么到这里来？”

他被抓住，向下按，推入一个过分热烈的吻中。这具身体中不寻常的力量令他脑晕脑涨。他口干舌燥，只能不停地把自己埋进柔软的里侧。他不明白为什么事情发展到这个地步，怎么见到自己久未谋面的兄长，竟然进行到在床上搞在一起了呢？他听说恶魔会性虐待抓到的人类，尤其是孩童，这令他想过维吉尔的死状，酒醉后还以此打过飞机——太可怕了。  
想点别的。  
要是真拿到那个破杯子，他该许什么愿好？

“看我。”他说。  
“你想许什么愿？”他问。  
“让我死。”维吉尔说。

他抚摸对方的眼皮。维吉尔的汗水沾在手上，他的手指被含在口中。

“我们早都死了吧，在那个时候。”他喃喃道，“死人许什么愿？”  
“永不复活。”兄长说。

他们接吻。来自地狱的维吉留斯把但丁带向天国。穿过天堂之孔，两人一起坠落。

7

“为什么恼火？”他问。

维吉尔想一想。

“我以为你活得很好。”他说，“但事实上，你活得和我一样糟。这让一切变得没有意义。我设想过，如果我们处境交换，也许我能过得不错。但你活得像屎。”  
“然后呢？”  
“没有然后了。你可以向普通人炫耀资产，但对一个乞丐只能自讨没趣。”

“那我们就算扯平了吧。”但丁说。  
“没有。我们都输了。”  
“输给谁？”  
“命运。”

8

半夜，维吉尔不在。

9

但丁看见那玩意儿呼呦呼呦移动，像一只黑色大水母，沿途留下残肢血块。他觉得自己死定了。

——你为什么不参加圣杯战争？

“喂。”他喊。

维吉尔回过头来。  
没有回答。他怀疑维吉尔死了。一些未知力量支配尸体运动，向他伸手，在他闪避的前一秒展开鲜血神殿。整座城市陷入血海，黑影漫开，咬碎他的膝盖小腿。但他还是向前跑。他的左手被打飞出去。

然后是下半身。他被砍成两半，上身扑倒在对方脚边。伤口没有复原，诅咒滋啦作响，他的肠子涂一地。  
他抓住维吉尔裤腿。

他意识到维吉尔给他带来了结局。这太好了，他会永远地安眠，在黑暗中获得宁静，算一算他们死的时间也是前后脚。

“你摆脱命运了吗？”他问。

小圣杯把他捧起来，像那天一样轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇。

之后，他像灰尘般吹落。


End file.
